


Matryona Goodbye

by DarkHime213



Category: Matryona's Last Night (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, New Family, Nope I Blame Friends, Running Away, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Matryona has a hard life.Matryona is on the verge.Matryona must leave or . . . .  else





	1. Goodbye

Matryona watched the clock as it hit midnight.  
“Happy birthday to me.” He whispered to himself as he opened his bedroom door. His footstep timed with his father’s snoring. He tipped toed down the hallway passing his cousin’s room. Peaking in she was fast asleep with make up all over her face. He lays down his backpack.  
“Honestly just because you don’t like to remove the make up doesn't mean you should wear this stuff to sleep.” He carefully whips the makeup off her face. “You are the only one dear cousin that would wear a ball gown to sleep in.” He removes her from the dress and puts soft pink pajamas on her. “Goodbye cousin Sasha.” Tucking her in he turns to leave when he catches his reflection in the mirror.  
His long blond hair wrapped loosely up in a bun tied up in a red bow. His face pales from never going outside and the lack of food from the past few days. He was dressed in a black pair of pants and a dark green sweater he had bought days before. The dark colors seemed to make him look even paler.  
“pretty adorable Matryona.” He stands there a moment longer. “But nobody needs her anymore.” He leaves the room quickly. Picking up his bag he heads for the bathroom. Looking around he sees the loose panel and lift is it up. “This should keep me fed for a while, but I will need to find a job.” He puts the wallet filled with money in his backpack and turns to leave when the living room light goes on.  
“Who is in here?” Matryona groaned not wanting his mother to see him. He glances around the room in a hurry. If she saw him dressed like this that would be it for him. “I asked who is there.” The older looking woman went to open the door when Matryona swung it open dressed in an old nightgown.  
“Please forgive me, mother, I was combing out my hair.” He gave a little smile knowing what was to come next. The loud slap echoed around the room as he fell down from the force.  
“Don’t wake up my little girl you mistake and get back to bed.” She stormed down the hall slamming the bedroom door close.  
“That was close.” He shed the nightgown happy that she didn’t notice the black pants peaking through at the bottom. He cut off all the lights and made a show of going to bed.  
“Keep it down!”  
“Yes, mother.” He shuts his door again and heads for the kitchen. Keeping the lights off he uses the full moon to grab as many cans as he could from the cabinets and all the frozen bottles of water, he put in the freezer earlier that day. He walked to the front door ready to leave when he heard a soft yawn come from behind him.  
“Where are you going.” He turns to see Sasha hugging a soft white rabbit to her chest. Her eyes where unfocused so she hadn’t realized he wasn’t wearing a dress yet.  
“I’m placing father’s bags by the front door that’s all come on let’s get you back to bed.” She huffed and spun around.  
“I don’t need your help freak.” He flinched at the word. Even now after hearing it for months it hurts. “Don’t wake me up again.” She slams the door shut and Matryona freezes. He Listens for a while but doesn’t hear anything he relaxes.  
“This is it. Once I leave beyond this door I can’t come back.” He hands shook at the thoughts racing through his head until he realized the door was opened. Picking up the bags he walked through the front door shutting it quietly. Walked down the stairs carefully to avoid all of the mother’s friends and late-night classmates.  
“Aw is little Matryona going for a walk.” He was freezes until he realized he still had on his red bow and his forest green coat hid all of his new outfit. So, they would still see him in a dress. “Go head girly boy.” The others laughed and made jokes, but it didn’t bug Matryona since he wouldn’t see them again for a long time. So, instead, he smiled and said.  
“Goodbye.” He was gone before they could respond. He raced down the street. Most adults that talked to his mother lived in that apartment building, so he didn’t need to worry about them anymore. He stays low and made his way over to a late night convenience store. Some of his classmates were there but he just waved and grabbed a pack of black scrunchies and beef jerky.”  
“Hey Mat long time no see you haven’t been down here lately.” Some of the girls form his class moved closer to spy.  
“Ma mère m'a trop fait mal. Je dois partir.” He looked back worriedly. He bagged the items and threw in some sweets for free.  
“Y a-t il quelque chose que je puisse faire?” The girls were so confused and trying to keep up.  
“Non, je suis juste venu pour dire au revoir. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Luka.” He grabbed his hand and held it tight.  
“et vous aussi Matryona.” Matryona left quickly when one of the girls started videoing him. Covering himself with his hood he fled to the nearest bus station.  
“Matryona!” A girl that had never spoken to him at school was rushing across the street to him. Hiding the large backpack behind him he waved kindly to her. “Thank goodness someone else stays here late.” She smiled at him and grabbed his arm. “Can we walk home together I terrified of the dark.” Her eye twinkled because she knew he would say yes. He has never not said yes and if he said no know it would be suspicious.  
“So why are you out here so late um?” She was walking ahead of him spinning and twirling on one foot to the next.  
“I was taking a walk.” He answered sweetly like always. He let her ramble because the longer she talked about herself the faster he could leave. It took a few minutes but they made it back to the apartments.  
“Aren’t you going to walk me up.” Usually, she just rushed inside. Guess it wasn’t his lucky day. He walked her up to her room gave her a few compliments and then headed downstairs to his. “Goodnight Matryona.” He could hear her mother ask about him, so he skipped playing it safe and ran down the stairs.  
“If she calls mother than I’m done.” He leaves the building on a speed walk and breaks into a run as he turns the corner. He makes it to the bus station just as the last bus was about to leave. “Thank you for tiny miracles.” He pays and hops on.  
“Aren’t you a little young to be out this late.” He finished putting on his cap and turned to see a tall handsome man staring at him from across that bus. “You’re just a little boy you could be hurt being out so late.” The stranger hoped over taking the seat next to Matryona. “I’m stein pleasure to meet you little one can I get your name?"  
“I’m Mat.” The stranger named Stein looked down with a smirk.  
“I meant your real name.” he sighed.  
“I am named Matryona.” He jumped hearing a squeal.  
“What a lovely name I’m Patricia. Lovely to meet you.” A small green haired girl jumped up from the seat in front of them she was adorable in every meaning of the word. Another man and woman waved form beside her.  
“Names Leona.” The woman gives him a small smile. Her dark red hair was styled up letting her show off the lovely silver necklace around her neck.  
“I’m Nix.” He was large and covered in tattoos but they seem to enhance the way he looks instead of making him look like a criminal. They seemed to be a couple because of how close they were. “And it seems we have a runaway.” Matryona jumped.  
“How did you?”  
“Relax.” He looked back to Stein seeing him remove the wig His long silvery blond hair slowly dropped down and rest around both Matryona and him in tangles. “We won’t tell. Now give us a story come on please.” Matryona was shocked at the strangers but what the worse that could happen by telling them. It’s not like he will ever see them again.  
“It's not really a story. My mother wanted a girl and she got me.”


	2. Chapter 2

[Five years it has been five years since I went back there. I wonder what’s happened since then? Has anyone changed has everything changed.] 

Matryona sits staring out the window of the speeding car. His long blond hair curled on the side and falling gently on the clean white suit. Patricia was between his legs and he was platting her hair up for an upcoming photo shoot.  
“Oh, mature one the phone is ringing.” Patricia sang out in a playful tone.  
“Hello.” He moved the phone away from his ear. The screaming was loud and nearly un barrable. He could hear Nix trying to calm his sister down but from the next scream, he could tell it was a failing battle.  
“Honey we have a huge problem. Some idiot.” He could hear Stein apologizing in the background. “Some ignorant little girl stole Leona’s makeup case.” Matryona froze.  
“You mean the one her grandmother gave her before she died.” Patricia was telling the driver to slow down or stop if they need to.  
“Yeah, that one. Listen we need you to stop at the nearest convent store and by as much chocolate as possible and remember.”  
“No nuts I know.” He ended the call. “Diver I need to stops at that convent store.  
“Yeah, field trip.”  
“And you stay in the car.” She groaned and sat back down with the promise of a skittles. Matryona flipped on his sunglasses and stepped into the building. Walking up to the register he smiled.  
“Hello, again long time no see Luka.” Luke dropped the box he was holding. His dark brown hair had gotten lighter over the years, but it fits him well. “Aren’t you going to say something.” He was still frozen. “Fine, I need to buy some chocolate anyway.” Leaving the front, he headed toward the candy aisle and started picking up every box of chocolate they had. He was turning a corner when he saw the reflection of a makeup box. “No way it couldn’t be.” Getting closer he heard voices.  
“So how do we open it Sasha?” two no three girls were standing in the hardware section looking at saws.  
“We could use this. Its thin enough to just damage the lock.” The girls cheer and turn to see the box gone. “Where did it go?”  
“I don’t know it was right there.” The girls started checking aisles for anyone holding the box but there was no one. “Let’s ask the desk guy.”  
“Hey, mister.” Sasha stood front and center glaring at the man. “Where is our box.” He looked bored and unimpressed.  
“What?”  
“Our box someone took it and we need you to see who.” He looked at them a little longer.  
“Why should I?” They were ready to scream when a man came in wearing a white and silver suit. His low ponytail was curled and hung around his shoulder.  
“Wow.” Was all they could muster as he moved past them to pick up a box of fallen chocolates and skittles.  
“I’ll take these.” The desk guy popped up smiles and all.  
“That would be sixty dollars Mat.” The stranger named Mat paid silently and passed the desk guy a piece of paper.  
“Call me sometime Luka and you know out of everyone in the world you are allowed to say my name.” He waved goodbye.  
“Who was that?”  
“I don’t know Trace, but I want to marry him.”  
“He seems familiar, but I can’t think of who he could be.” The girls searched the store for a little more but gave up.  
“I can’t believe someone stole it.”  
“Yeah, it took us forever to get that box.” They were laid out on Sasha’s bed.  
“We were going to be beautiful superstars.” They moaned as Lisa turned on the Tv.

Welcome back to who’s that star.

The girls turned over to watch.

We have five handsome and lovely gentlemen and the lady here waiting for you to text in an answer for a chance to spend some time with Sweat and Deadly Phantoms.

The screams coming from these girls could make anyone nearby deaf.  
“I can’t believe it a chance to spend a day with.”  
“If we win this would be a dream come true.”  
“Shut up we need to hear.”  
Answer every question correct to win. Now question one.

(Hi I’m Adam and I play bass for what band?)

Lisa had the phone in hand screaming the answer.  
Correct one point to Lisa, Trace, and Sasha.  
Trace was next with the answer before any girl could press a button.

(Hi, I play drums for sweat commando. Who am I?)

Lisa answer before the question was done.  
Correct two points to Lisa, Trace, and Sasha. 

(Sup I’m the lead singer for scream high.)  
Trace scream answers out. While Sasha typed it.  
Correct three points to Lisa, Trace, and Sasha. 

(Hi I dating the lead guitarist for kitty kisses.)  
Sasha was the first one to send it in.  
Correct four points to Lisa, Trace, and Sasha. 

(Hey, I’m Sweet and I’m Deadly we sing a duet in what song of the Sweat and Deadly Phantoms.)

All three girls sent the text out while screaming out the lyrics to, “See me for me.”  
The winners by a land slid are Lisa, Trace, and Sasha.  
They scream for the last time.  
“I can’t believe this is happening.”  
“Neither can I.” Trace didn’t speak to frozen in happiness to move.  
“Wait we need to listen.” Sasha points to the tv.  
Let give a hand to our winners. We will send you the information on when and where to meet the Sweet and Deadly Phantoms. Goodbye folks.  
The show ended and they all received the information right away.  
“We need to go home and find the perfect outfits.” Trace and Lisa screamed and left.  
“I have to find the perfect outfit for my sweet Deadly.” 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

“We didn’t agree to that and your old geezer knows this.” Stein would have punched one of them by now if it was for Patricia sitting on his lap.  
“Now now everyone should see this as a present to a small town.”  
“Why would we give you all any presents?” Sweet was next to Deadly with Patricia’s leg on his lap. “I don’t like this place at all in so why I would give you people anything?” That shut them up quick.  
“And tell us why you wouldn’t like our town. Its small quiet and everyone gets along.”  
“Unless they look a bit different, they are treated terribly by every living person except for a hand full.” Sweet was starting to look sick when Deadly caught his eye.  
“I’m going to take Sweet to the car. Can you guys handle this.” Patricia hoped up letting the two lead singers leave the building. The crowd was still packed an hour after the show ended. It took some time to get to the car but they finally felt relax not being surrounded by those liars and thieves.  
“Did they honestly think we would just agree because they set it up.” Matryona laid his head on Stein’s shoulder.  
“Well bravo, they better expect to pay when this is all over because we don’t come cheap.” He laughed imagining how their faces would look when Leona gave them the bill.  
“Great now I wished we had stayed.” They laughed again and talked about nothing until the others showed up furious.  
“Patricia what’s wrong.” She occasionally got annoyed, but she was never full on mad like she was now.  
“They tried to say because of your apart of my band that they should be given a discount if they would go to the media about your real history.” Matryona went pale but shook it off.  
“Please tell me you gave them hell for that.” Leona turned around giving off the most sadistic smile she could he ever saw.  
“I made sure that if they ever spoke a word of your past with permission they would suffer if they gave out information about your name they would suffer, if they even thought of not paying their bill, they would suffer, and it would all be legal.  
Their driver was slowly getting more and more nervous at the evil laughter coming from the back seat.  
“Is everyone okay back there.” He nearly jumped out his skin when Patricia slowly popped her head up and smiled. “I quit."


	3. Contestants lucky day? part 1

“Aunty how do we look.” The girls spun around giggling in excitement. The house hadn’t changed much. There were no pictures of Matryona anywhere, but the father was also missing. The house looked empty if you looked around long enough, but no one thought anything of it.  
“Oh, you dears look beautiful. Now hurry downstairs you don’t want to keep those famous people waiting.” She grabbed their girls and her coat.  
“Where are you going, aunty?” Her aunt almost never left the house unless it had something to do with work or court.  
“Oh, I have to pick up your sister dear.” Sasha winced as did the other girls They hurried down the stairs. “If only that man would stop cutting her hair. She would be just as beautiful as you are.” Coming to the last steps they said their goodbyes.  
The girls squealed in happiness seeing their favorite band standing right in front of them  
“Best.”  
“Day!”  
“EVER!” They squealed again and ran to greet them. Ignoring Leona’s stares.   
“Hi um we are so happy to meet you.” Lisa and Trace could only nod in agreement. “So, do we have a plan today.” They were looking around for the rest of the members.  
“Um we have a small situation can you give us a moment.” Nix was leaning halfway in the van and halfway out giving the girls a smile or wink. Leona tried to explain their schedule but was ignored until she gave up.  
“I wonder what’s happening?”  
The door slams shut, and the girls jump.  
“Ladies you will be riding in the middle with any member of your pick.” It took the girls seconds to scream their answer. “Great just our lucky day.”

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

“I can see her I just can’t.” He was gripping Stein's wrist as his life depended on it. “I can’t take it I’m too weak.” He tears never fell and Stein was thankful for that.  
“Matryona breather you are dressed as Sweet. Your mother won’t see you Remember you are Sweet of the Sweet and Deadly Phantoms.” He waits for Matryona to calm down and passes over his mask. “You are the sweet one.” He puts it on with a smile.  
“And you’re the Deadly one.” They share a peck when Nix opens the door.  
“Hey there here we just wanted to say.” He gives a wave and winks. “Sorry, if we had known they were planning this we would have never come here.”  
“It's fine besides we are getting paid triple right.” Nix smiled a shut the door.  
“Who do you think they want to ride with?” He finished tying the mask around his eyes. He let his hair down letting the curls fall on his shoulder.  
“No clue but with my luck, it would be me.” Stein ran his fingers through the black wig. “Why does this thing have to be so itchy?” The door opens again and this time it was Patricia telling them to hurry.   
“Hello, Ladies I am the lovely Sweet and my devious partner here is Deadly.” The girls basically screamed grabbing Deadly’s arms while asking a million questions in one breath.  
“Told you.” He was practically dragged into the car the moment the door opened.  
“Um, should someone sit up there with him for safety.” Nix was actually worried about Stein being attacked or worse.  
“I got it.” Leona hoped in and smiled at the girls, but they ignored her and continued focusing on Deadly. “This is going to be fun.”  
The others get back to there seats and head to the first of three locations. The drive wasn’t long and thankfully Matryona had calmed down enough to lead them into their next location.  
“Ladies you will need to sit outside the booth with Patricia there.” Her bright green hair flies around her as she spends in the spinning chair. “We need to record a sound and lucky you three will be there first one to hear it ever.” Deadly had to run into the booth to get away from the girls while Leona and Nix stay behind Sweet until he went inside.  
“Alright everyone your places.” Patricia was pressing a random number of buttons and switches.  
“Should you be playing with those?”   
“Yeah, they look expensive.” Trace and Lisa where worry about damaging the equipment.  
“Don’t worry about it Leona and I are always working with these machines.” She grabbed a mike. “You ladies ready.” Getting the thumbs up the group began to play. 

Sweet  
I never wanted to leave alone  
You were my only one

Deadly  
I never wanted to leave you alone   
You were my only.

The music plays softly as the redhead plays the keyboard.  
The girls were singing along and dancing to the drum beats.  
“She almost sounds good?” Sasha ignored the glare Patricia through her way.

Both  
I wanted you~, but I didn’t need you.  
I wanted you, but I~. . . .didn’t~ need~ . . . you.

The music ends, and the girls scream. On the other side, everyone could tell Patricia was wishing she could be with them.  
“Wow usually Patricia can handle the fans.” Nix left the booth.  
“They are something else.”  
“I wonder if we could end, the day early.” Deadly was exhausted and their morning just began.  
“They couldn’t have been that bad Sasha was a bit spoiled, but she was always a sweet girl.” He thought back to the day before and how he found her with the makeup box. “Never mind she probably got worse.”


	4. Contestants Lucky day? Part 2

“Food!” Lisa and Patricia ran inside the building. The stay in the recording booth for a good two hours. They were other playing music writing music or editing. At one point two of the girls went to sleep.   
“They really hit it off.” Patricia was acting like the girl Lisa was her new little sister. Lisa was the only one awake and she asked question after question. It was only when lunch time hit did anyone notice how adorable Patricia look mentoring Lisa.  
“Leona have you decided what you want to order.” Nix was between his sister and Sasha.  
“No, not yet but I think something sweet would be lovely.” She was calming down until.  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough sweets.” Leona stopped, turned around and walked back to the car.  
“Because of that comment, this will be our last stop.” The girls groaned, and Trace glared at Sasha.  
“Why can’t you keep your mouth shut?” she turns back to the car with Nix.  
“Hey kid not hungry?” Leona refused to eat inside the restaurant. So, he was supposed to bring her something out.  
“I lost my appetite walking next to something foul.” Leon giggled at the remark as the door shut.   
They walk in and were seated fast. The waitress had just left when Sasha opened her mouth again.  
“So Deadly what types of girls are you in to.” He froze a bit and glanced over to Sweet. He was laughing into his hand.  
“um well, this chocolate cake looks grand. Sweet we should buy Leona a slice.” He nodded along but refused to move his hand. Lisa was curious but to focus on Patricia’s story about there time overseas.  
“But Deadly you didn’t answer my-”  
“What can I get you lovely folk and evil incarnate.” A quick hey was ignored as everyone ordered what they wanted.   
“I can’t wait. This place has the best pasta” Lisa was the center of attention as she explained everything she knew about the business.   
“How do you know so much.” The waitress came back placing down the food and giving Lisa a kiss on the head.   
“Most my family works here so I visit a lot,” Sasha smirked.  
“You mean when they're not being locked up.” Lisa froze and looked at down. She covered her face with her hands and tried to blend into nothing.  
“That wasn’t nice.” Nix patted her on the head while Patricia smiled gently leaned down and whispered. “My mother was in jail most of my childhood so its okay.” Lisa was in shocked. Whenever anyone else hears that she was treated like a stranger or just ignored.   
“Thanks.” For the rest of the meal, Sasha was ignored or asked to keep quiet.  
“Can we go know I’m so bored of this place.” Everyone looked ready to shut her up when Sweet spoke up.   
“I’m done eating.” Everyone realized there were to so the paid and left. The head back to the car hearing laughter coming from it.  
“I wonder what they're doing?” Patricia garbed Lisa's hand and rushed to the car hopping inside and slamming the door.  
“They seemed to be having fun?” Sweet laughed a bit at the Deadly remark and at Sasha's face.  
“There in the middle so can I sit in the back.”  
“Sorry the back is for members only, but you are in luck. Leona one of the most amazing females I have ever met so you get to hang out with her on your way home.” Nix and the driver almost through the girl into the middle section of the car.  
“Finally I can relax.”  
“I am so happy that this is almost over.” Sweet removed his mask. His eyes were still red from earlier but we're getting better.  
“That girl is a real pain.” Nix grabbed a beer and passed them around.  
“She has gotten so much worse. She was never this much of a nightmare when young.”

She was raised by a nut case.” Nix glanced over to Matryona.   
“It's fine my mother is nuts from what I’ve heard. I started texting old classmates that have the same number and apparently, my father divorced my mother a little after I ran away. I have a three-year-old baby brother and she was trying to pull the same stunt as last time.”  
“Sorry to hear that and she got what she deserved.” Stein had removed his mask as well and sat back sipping on his drink. “Why do you continue to buy this trash?”  
“Because we will still drink it.” The car started to slow down. “Crap that was fast masks on fellas.” Stein flips him off while helping Matryona put there’s back on.   
Hopping out the car they open the door for the girls and place their best smiles on.  
“Ladies it was swell spending time with every single one of you today.” Deadly started it off leaning over to Nix.  
“But our day is over, and we need to leave.” Nix winked at Trance almost making her pass out. “Ow.”  
“So, we hope you all had a fantastic day. Leon glared at her brother daring him to whine after flirting with her best fan.  
“With us as well and we hope.” Patricia was hopping from foot to foot in excitement.  
“You Learned something from all of us.” Sweet ended it off just as his name stated. The girls clapped and cheered.  
“Please hang out with us for a little bit longer.” Sasha grabbed hold of Deadly sleeve. “My mother isn’t home yet so we can’t go up yet.”  
“Perhaps you can call her while we wait.” The watch her text into her phone and look up at them with a smile.  
“She’ll be here in a few minutes with my.” She freezes for a moment. “My little sister.” Then changes the conversation quickly. It was more than an hour later did the older looking woman show up carrying a toddler screaming and pulling at the pink and red dress. Sweet winced remembering how itching those little doll dress could get.   
“So sorry I took so long. My ex-husband wanted to waste me and my little girls time with pointless talk. I’m Mary by the way nice to meet you all.” Everyone nodded at the deranged looking woman. She put the baby down and he walked over to Leona while reaching up for someone to whole him.   
“AW so precious. H-She is so cute.” She relax when Mary didn’t catch her slip of tongue. A flash made everyone jump and look around.  
“I can take him now.” The little boy screamed the moment Patricia let him go. He had gone to everyone so easily except his mother. “Now you stop that crying. Your father has you spoiled rotten.” She placed him down and grabbed his wrist.  
“Um, what is her name.” Deadly glance over surprised that Matryona actually said something.  
“Her name is Elizabeth or Beth for short.” She started walking up the stairs when a car pulled up and a furious gentleman got out calling for her.  
“Mary you give my son right now. I mean it I won’t hesitate to call the police again.” The three girls went red in the face.   
“What are you talking about?” She was trying to hide the child behind here. “The little boy kicked her and ran to his father.  
“And I’m going home.” Both girls got out of there waving goodbye to Leona and Patricia.  
“We should leave as well.” The gentleman had just bucked the little boy into the car when Mary lost it again.  
“That’s my daughter what are you doing.” A woman got out the car and started to hold Mary back.  
“Mary you never gave birth to a girl.”  
“Peggy.” The man the group now known as Ralph is Matryona’s father. He looked like he was trying to stop her but not really.  
“You gave birth to two sons and one you chased away to who knows where. I am not going to let you hurt another one. Say goodbye to Taylor because this will be the last time you see him for a long time.” She turned away and got in on the passenger side.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t see this.” Sweet was standing the closest to Sasha.  
“Shut up Matryona.” His froze as she stomped upstairs.  
“No, you can’t take my daughter.” She started beating on the car windows as it drove off down the road.” She turned just in time to see the band started up their own car. She slams a hand on their window and screams. The car pulls off leaving her behind.  
“What do you think she said?” No one answered shocked at the situation.  
“So, can we leave now.” Everyone answered with a yes.


End file.
